Fairly OddParents YYH style!
by UltaAnimeFangurl2004
Summary: Hiei is an average 10 year-old kid until he got a babysitter named...Kuwabara! Now he get's Fairy God parents named...Cosmo and Wanda! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

UltaAnimeFangurl2004: Okay I made one Inuyasha fanfic now for a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Fairly Odd Parents.  
  
Summary: Hiei is an average ten-year-old boy until he gets a 16-year-old babysitter named...Kuwabara?! Now he gets fairy god parents! Pretty much Hiei in Timmy's place. Please R&R! Just my second fic.  
  
Fairly Odd Parents YYH style!  
  
Default Chapter: Song!  
  
Hiei is an average kid  
  
That no one understands.  
  
Mom & Dad & Kuwabara always giving him commands.  
  
Kuwabara: Bed Shrimp!  
  
The doom and gloom up in his room  
  
Is broken instantly.  
  
By his magic little fish,  
  
They grant his wish cause in reality,  
  
They are his Oddparents.  
  
Fairly Oddparents  
  
Wanda: Wands and Wings  
  
Cosmo: Floaty crowny things  
  
Hiei: No!  
  
OddParents, Fairly Odd Parents  
  
Fire, destruction, torture, bombs  
  
Hiei: Guns, horror, sweet snow, power, mind control, giant black holes, wars!  
  
Oddparents, Fairly OddParents  
  
It flips your lid when you are the kid with Fairly OddParents!  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina...  
  
Pop!  
  
UAF2004: Yeah I know not much but I'm working on the next chapter right now! PLEASE R&R! Oh and check out my other fic too. 


	2. Episode 1

ltaAnimeFangurl2004: Okay here's Chapter 1 of Fairly OddParents YYH style! Thanks to random person() & ExtremelyEvilKitty(). Wait I just got another review! Thanks Nostawen Allesiel! Keep updating your fics!  
  
'' means thought.  
  
** means does.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH nor FOP. If I did I could be asking for wishes right now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hiei: So you guys are going?  
  
Dad: Yeah me and Mom are going to the movies while you stay with your new babysitter Kuwabara! *Opens door and sees Kuwabara petting a cat*  
  
Hiei: I have to stay with this buffoon? *Sees Kuwabara with a halo which scares him*  
  
Kuwabara: Me and the Shrimp will be fine. You go enjoy yourselves now Mr. & Mrs. Jagan. *Pushes them out*  
  
Hiei: *Glares* 'No way I'm staying with this monkey' *walks up to room*  
  
Kuwabara: Okay Shrimp go to- *sees Hiei already gone* Time to watch T.V! *sits on sofa and watches Animal Planet*  
  
Hiei's Room  
  
Hiei: I swear I'll kill this new babysitter of mine. *Grabs his magic 8 ball* When will my stupid parents get back from the stupid movies? *Shakes ball and read*  
  
8 Ball: Titanic! Directors cut!  
  
Hiei: Hn...stupid parents are going to stay there all night! *Throws magic 8 ball at wall*  
  
8 ball: *Cracks in half and makes a magic tornado. Cosmo & Wanda appear*  
  
Cosmo: I'm Cosmo!  
  
Wanda: I'm Wanda!  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: And we're your Fairy God Parents! *Floats on top of a stage that just magically appears*  
  
Hiei: I feel like killing someone...  
  
Cosmo: You wouldn't want to kill us or else we'll just go away forever.  
  
Hiei: I don't care.  
  
Wanda: *Thinks* We grant wishes!  
  
Hiei: Why are you Fairies here?  
  
Cosmo: We want to help you with your boring, miserable life. We're magic. *Closes hand and opens making dust* Ooo magic. *Did the same thing*  
  
Hiei: I wish my baby sitter was dead.  
  
Wanda: It says in the rule book we can't hurt or kill.  
  
Hiei: Can you torcher?  
  
Wanda: Sure we can do that if it doesn't hurt anyone.  
  
Hiei: I wish for one thing...Illusional flames.  
  
Kuwabara: *Watches cats play around until he saw the flames* AHHHH! FIRE!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Runs around the house a scared stupid monkey.*  
  
Wanda: *Is a giant baby sitting on Kuwabara* Goo goo ga.  
  
Cosmo: Once the babysitter now the baby is sitting on the sitter.  
  
Kuwabara: *Struggles* Let me go!  
  
Cosmo: Sorry the secret word was pie. *Throws pie at Kuwabara's ugly face*  
  
Kuwabara: *Get's out but is now in space with a space suit* Yikes! *Yells because he's getting hit by lasers*  
  
Wanda: The force it strong with this one.  
  
Cosmo: I am your father. I always wanted to say that.  
  
Kuwabara: *Is now tied to railroad tracks*  
  
Cosmo: Woo woo baby woo woo!  
  
Hiei: Any last words Buffoon?  
  
Kuwabara: I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!  
  
Dad: Kuwabara wake up your having a bad dream.  
  
Mom: Maybe too much cats. *Points at T.V*  
  
Hiei: Can he stay here all the time?  
  
Mom: Of course he can.  
  
Hiei: *Smiles at Kuwabara in a evil way*  
  
Kuwabara: *Shakes in fear*  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004: End of episode 1! I'll make the next chapter later! Ja ne! 


	3. Episode 2

READ HERE FIRST! READREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREAD UltaAnimeFangurl2004: Hey here's Episode 2! I accidentally umm deleted it but it's back up now! Hiei will be sort of ooc in this chapter. Not all of the episodes will be in order and I will put made up lines to Wanda and Cosmo too. I will just pick episodes randomly. One last thing, not all the episodes will be right so deal with it. Well here is the Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH & FOP! But I wish I did. -_-  
  
Episode 2 School Playground :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Random Bully: Your just a shrimp. A puny little shrimp. *Holding Hiei's katana in the air*  
  
Hiei: I'll show you. *Kicks tall bully but hurts his leg & doesn't show it though*  
  
Bully: I'm board. *Drops katana but lands in Hiei's hair*  
  
Hiei: *Pulls it out of his hair* This stinks.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Appears*  
  
Wanda: What's the matter sport?  
  
Hiei: Don't call me that.  
  
Cosmo: What's the matter............Sport?  
  
Hiei: *Chases Cosmo around until he gets board and stops* The matter is that I'm a kid.  
  
Wanda: Well being older isn't all cake.  
  
Cosmo: I like cake!  
  
Hiei: Shut up or I'll wish that you are turned into a monkey.  
  
Cosmo: Meet my friend.....................................................................................Cake!  
  
Hiei: *Snaps fingers*  
  
Wanda: *Turns Cosmo into a monkey*  
  
Hiei: If I was a grown up I wouldn't take anything from a bully. I would push old ladies in the street and I would make my babysitter as my own slave.  
  
Wanda: It sounds like it would be a piece of cake for you.  
  
Hiei: What did you think? I wish I was a grown up.  
  
Wanda & Monkey Cosmo: *Grants wish*  
  
Hiei: *Turns into an adult. Has barely any hair left , grows fat and has wrinkles.*  
  
Wanda: Ummm  
  
M. Cosmo: '...' *laughs hysterically*  
  
Old Hiei: Why am I fat?! What happened to my hair?!  
  
M. Cosmo: Oo oo ah! *Points at back*  
  
Hiei: *Looks at back to find his hair there* My hair! What did you do to me? *Holds katana in front of M. Cosmo*  
  
M. Cosmo: Ooo ooo ahh ah! *Points at Wanda*  
  
Hiei: What did you do?! *Points katana at Wanda* 'I understood a monkey? I'm going stupid'  
  
Wanda: Well that's what happens when you become a grown up. 'Thank god I'm use to these threats.'  
  
Hiei: *Pulls katana back* Well appearance is the last thing I care for. 'Yeah right, what am I thinking?' Time to go push an old lady in the street. *Walks to look an old lady*  
  
M. Cosmo & Wanda: *Follow*  
  
Sidewalk  
  
Hiei: *Walks to an old lady* 'Time to push an old lady in the street.' *Walks near an old lady*  
  
Old Lady: Ahhhhhh!!! Bad and creepy person! *Hits Hiei with walking stick*  
  
Hiei: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
Wanda: *Hides eyes not wanting to see Hiei in pain*  
  
M. Cosmo: *Laughs holding his stomach but stops to see Hiei done being done beaten*  
  
Hiei: I swear you will die monkey! *Chases M. Cosmo around*  
  
Wanda: *Looks at Hiei chasing M. Cosmo*  
  
M. Cosmo: Ahh! Ooo ah oo oo ah! 'Translation: Help me! A monkey is chasing me!'  
  
Wanda: Sorry Monkey Cosmo I don't speak monkey.  
  
M. Cosmo: Ahhhh ah oo ah ooo ah?! 'Translation: Who are you calling a monkey?!'  
  
Hiei: *Chases Cosmo until he stops at an ice cream parlor* Sweet Snow... *Drools and walks in and sits at a table*  
  
Wanda & M. Cosmo: *Turn into napkins at Hiei's table*  
  
Waitress: What would you like to order sir?  
  
Hiei: *Get's menu and reads* Every 500 flavors, super size with each scoop and on a giant bowl.  
  
Waitress: Right away sir.  
  
*5 min. Later*  
  
Hiei: Where is my sweet snow?!  
  
Waitress: Right, here is your ice cream sir.  
  
Hiei: Sweet Snow! Not ice cream!  
  
Waitress: Right, sweet snow. *What a jerk*  
  
Hiei: I heard that!  
  
Waitress: *Runs away*  
  
*A giant bowl full of multi flavored sweet snow appears in a giant bowl*  
  
Hiei: SWEET SNOW! *Eats it all in 15 minutes*  
  
Wanda: I didn't know Hiei could eat that much.  
  
M. Cosmo: Ah oo oo ah. 'Trans: He's not that of a eater.'  
  
Waitress: Here is your bill sir. *Hands bill*  
  
Hiei: $200.00?!  
  
Waitress: Wait no, here is your actual bill. *hands another bill*  
  
Hiei: $1,999.99?! I don't have that money!  
  
Waitress: Well then... *Hold Hiei by the collar and throws him in the washing room*  
  
Washing Room  
  
Hiei: Monkey, Wanda I wish I was out of here and a kid again.  
  
Wanda: *Tries to grant wish but doesn't work*  
  
Hiei: Well hurry up before I kill you.  
  
Wanda: *Makes rule book pop up* It says in the rule book we can only grant wishes for kids.  
  
Hiei: What?! I have to stay like this forever?!  
  
Random Farie: *Appears* Okay since you 2 can't grant wishes for him you'll be reassigned to this nasty kid. *Makes an image of a kid appear*  
  
Nasty Kid: *Has a knife and chops off an army guy doll head* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wanda: Can you give us time with this adult which use to be a kid for 2 hours?  
  
Random Farie: Can I have 5 dollars?  
  
M. Cosmo: Oo oo oo oo ah oo oo ah oo oo oo oo ah ah ah ah ah ah! Ooo ah aha ah! 'Trans: Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream! Marly, marly, malry, malry life is but a dream! Hey that creepy looking adult looks like pie!'  
  
Hiei: I do not look like pie you bug infested creature.  
  
M. Cosmo: ???  
  
Random Farie: WHERE'S MY 5 DOLLARS?!  
  
Wanda: *Hands him 5 dollars*  
  
Random Farie: *Disappears*  
  
Hiei: *Runs away from back door* How can I turn myself into an kid again?  
  
Wanda: You could try to do what you use to do and I could check you on my age-o-meter to see if you act like a kid again.  
  
Hiei: *Thinks* I could practice fighting! *Runs to park*  
  
M. Cosmo & Wanda: *Follows*  
  
Park  
  
Random Bully: Ha ya! *Kicks a kid to a tree*  
  
Hiei: I will practice fighting on this kid then. Hey you time for revenge! *Runs to bully but barely touches him with katana*  
  
R. Bully: *Cries*  
  
Police: *Police appear* You are one evil and creepy adult. We're taking you back-  
  
Hiei: Home?  
  
Police: No, to-  
  
Jail  
  
Hiei: NOOOO LET ME OUT! I want sweet snow! *cries*  
  
Wanda: *Checks age-o-meter* Hiei your acting like a kid wish for something!  
  
Hiei: I wish I was a kid again! *Changes into a kid again*  
  
M. Cosmo: Oo ah? 'Trans: Wait, he was Hiei?'  
  
Police: *Look at Hiei* Your not a creepy adult. This is for creepy adults not kids. *Open bars and Hiei follows him out*  
  
Hiei: I'm lucky I don't have hair on my back anymore.  
  
Police: I wish I didn't. You belong-  
  
Hiei: Home?  
  
Kids Jail  
  
Cute Little girl: Let's play dress up and dollies!  
  
Other Cute Little Girls: Yeah! *Look at Hiei and walks to him*  
  
Hiei: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Wanda: Aw look, Hiei has girls attention.  
  
M. Cosmo: Ah oo oo ah! 'Trans: The Chicks dig him!'  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004: Well there's a nice looong chapter for you! Thanks Dark Fire180() and Mrs Hiei Jaganshi for reviewing! PLEASE R&R! 


	4. Episode 3

READ HERE FIRST BEFORE STORY! UltaAnimeFangurl2004: Well here's a new chapter for Fairly OddParents YYH style! If you've read my other story and liked it could you give me ideas in places in Caesars Palace please if you can. Thanks ashley hall, Hedi Dracona, DarkFire180(), gingitsune() and plumwarrior() for reviewing! Yeah I guess that last chapter was a bit scary but I had fun writing it though! Remember I'm just thinking as I type this story. This chapter might be entertaining because I'm in a good mood.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or FOP! I also don't own the ideas of the episodes. FOP belongs to Butch Hartman (I think) but I wish I did. Give him credit for the ideas of episodes and Cosmo, Wanda and ect.  
  
Episode 3 Timmy's- I mean Hiei's room ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei: *Grumbles*  
  
Wanda: Is there something wrong Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I have to go to Kuwabaka's stupid sister's birthday party.  
  
Wanda: Why don't you just say you don't want to go.  
  
Hiei: Hn, because they'll say- *Opens door*  
  
Parents: Hiei we think it would be a good privilege if you go.  
  
Hiei: *Closes door* Problem 1 is she has a huge crush on me, problem 2 she's the buffoons little sister.  
  
Cosmo: *Appears* Achoo! *Turns Hiei into a baby*  
  
Hiei: Goo goo ga goo! *Cries* 'Trans: What did you do?!'  
  
Wanda: *Changes Hiei back to a kid* Cosmo you must have It!  
  
Cosmo: The It! Oh no! What's the It again?  
  
Hiei: What is 'It'?  
  
Wanda: The fairy flu. It temporarily makes fairies lose control over their powers.  
  
Hiei: Well I can't bring him with me.  
  
Cosmo: Yeah maybe I should just stay here with your parents. Achoo! *Takes the house to the moon*  
  
Hiei: On a second thought maybe you should come with me.  
  
Dad: *Floating outside* Hey honey, I did lose weight!  
  
Sidewalk to Tootie's house ----------------------------------------------------------------- Cosmo & Wanda: *Are balloons*  
  
Hiei: Why couldn't I just not come?  
  
Wanda: Oh come on it won't be that bad.  
  
Hiei: Oh really? It's like those fangirls that like an anime boy.  
  
Wanda: Cosmo how do you feel?  
  
Cosmo: Great. I think I got over it now. Achoo! *Changes Hiei's head into a toilet*  
  
Hiei: Well here's the death chamber. *Knocks on front door*  
  
Tootie: *Opens door* AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Runs back inside*  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Wanda: Sorry Toity. *Change Hiei's head back*  
  
Hiei: What did you call me? *Glares*  
  
Wanda: I mean Hiei.  
  
Kuwabaka: *Opens door* You better not be scaring my little sister.  
  
Tootie: *Appears* Neat Halloween costume Hiei! *Drags Hiei inside* Welcome to my party.  
  
Hiei: *Sees kids playing around* 'Can I kill myself now?'  
  
Clown: No mom, I don't need collage. I'm going to fulfill my dream and become a clown.  
  
Kuwabaka: Now listen up shrimps cause I'm only going to say this once.  
  
Cosmo: *Sneezes and changes Kuwabaka into a monkey*  
  
Monkey Kuwabaka: Ooo oo ah. Ooo ah ah ah oo oo ah! *Sees a banana on the floor and eats it* Oo ah oo. *Changes back* Got it?  
  
Kids:...................................Yay!  
  
Kuwabaka: ?  
  
Clown: Show off.  
  
Cosmo: Achoo! *Changes Kuwabaka into a dragon*  
  
Kuwabaka: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Wanda: Achoo! Nice job Mr. Contagious now I have It!  
  
Hiei: *Grabs Cosmo and Wanda* Quick how do you cure the stupid flu?!  
  
Wanda: Sour curate always does the trick.  
  
Hiei: *Runs to Tootie* Tootie I need sour curate now!  
  
Tootie: *Gives him sour curate*  
  
Hiei: *Stuffs sour curate in Cosmo and Wanda*  
  
Tootie: Why are we stuffing sour curate in your balloons?  
  
Hiei: Less talk more stuffing!  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Burp*  
  
Wanda: Hey I feel better.  
  
Tootie: Hey their talking balloons!  
  
Hiei: *Shoves Tootie outside* I wish the Baka was back to normal!  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grants wish*  
  
Kuwabaka: *Changes back* RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Hiei: Get a mint.  
  
Tootie: *Appears* My hero! *Kisses Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *Turns green*  
  
At Hiei's Room ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Dad: It seems that the not-liking-getting-kissed-by-a-creepy-girl flu runs in the family.  
  
Kuwabaka: Hey Shrimp.  
  
Hiei: *Glares*  
  
Tootie: Hi Hiei!  
  
Hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabaka: I'll leave you two alone. *Leaves*  
  
Tootie: Oh don't worry Hiei I'll stay by your side forever. *Kisses Hiei's cheek*  
  
Hiei: UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Looks sick*  
  
End ----------------------------------------------------- UltaAnimeFangurl2004: Okay so maybe some of Hiei fangirls are mad am I not?  
  
Fangirl: *Throws sharp random objects at Me*  
  
UAF2004: OW! Okay until then! Please R&R! OW! Will you stop doing that?! *Chases the fangirl with Hiei's sword*  
  
Hiei: Well what she said R&R for me and surrender and give me all your sweet snow! Where is my katana?! *Cries and lays down sucking his thumb*  
  
UAF2004 & Fangirl: *Stop and look at Hiei* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Leave...me...alone... 


	5. Episode 4

READ HERE FIRST PLEASE! UltaAnimeFangurl2004: Okay I'm sick of waiting any longer! I haven't updated in like ever and fanfiction.net is taking forever to reply to answer my question back when I can updated. I think I updated almost about 5 weeks ago and I can't take it any longer! I need a review! HERE'S THE LONG WAITED NEW CHAPTER!!! Thanks for all who reviewed in the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH nor FOP. Fairly Odd Parents belongs too Butch Hartmen. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to um the creator of the famous anime? Yeah um yeah.  
  
Episode 4 Hiei's Room ****************************  
  
Hiei: It's Christmas...  
  
Cosmo &Wanda: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Wanda: What's the matter Hiei?  
  
Hiei: All I get is coal so I don't really care.  
  
Mom & Dad: Merry Christmas Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Oh joy...  
  
Mom & Dad: *Shows Hiei living room*  
  
Hiei: *Sees stacks of presents* I got presents?! O.O  
  
Mom: This year I've noticed that you've been good all year long!  
  
Hiei: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Dad: At least you get cool stuff. Now go on and play with your new gifts. *Throws Hiei in the stack of toys*  
  
Hiei: *In a plane voice* Christmas day is here once more.  
  
Wanda: Gifts and love and joy galore  
  
Cosmo: A special day that wipes the floor.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: With the other 364!  
  
Hiei: Whatever. I wish every day could be Christmas. Cause Fatsa brings coal to me every year. He's reading my list. He's feeding the deer. He's Hauling my coals/gifts from the North Pole to here. I wish every day could be Christmas. Cause this is the one I don't mind! New Year's Eve's for mom and Dad. The Easter bunnies eggs smell really bad. Valentines day always make me mad!  
  
Dad: Cause Hiei just can't get a girl friend!  
  
Hiei: What?!  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: I wish everyday could be Christmas 'cause nice fairies get their rewards!  
  
Wanda: I got pudding, I got slacks.  
  
Cosmo: I got all my back hair waxed.  
  
Hiei: Finally.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: Santa grants wishes while we relax.  
  
Cosmo: And Hiei still can't get a girlfriend!  
  
Hiei: You say that one more time... There's no other day like Christmas. My family stays here it's real sad. Just me, idiot (Mom) and stupid (Dad), I'm so very sad there's no Kuwabaka, no Kuwabaka no school!  
  
Cosmo: And no Kuwabaka.  
  
Hiei: Yeah. I wish everyday could be Christmas, and I get the worst gift of all. My parents stay home to say;  
  
Mom & Dad: We love you noggy.  
  
Dad: Mine!  
  
Hiei: Wouldn't Christmas each day be the coolest off all, I wish it were Christmas, I wish it were Christmas. I wish it were Christmas each day. *Falls asleep on bed*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grants wish*  
  
Morning  
  
Carolers: On the 13th day of Christmas my true love sent to me...  
  
Hiei: It's Christmas? At least we don't have to see the Kuwabaka for awhile.  
  
Kurama: Hiei it's Christmas again!  
  
Yuseke: Hiei come on out already!  
  
Hiei: *Grumbles and walks out the door*  
  
17 days later  
  
Carolers: On the 33rd day of Christmas my true love gave to me...socks.  
  
Chet Ubetcha: It's been Christmas for 33 days! Malls are closed!  
  
People: We want food!  
  
Dad: For eggnog!  
  
CU: Banks are closed!  
  
People: We want money!  
  
Dad: For buying eggnog!  
  
CU: Schools are closed!  
  
Yuseke: Could deal with this.  
  
CU: The army force are preparing for the attacking Santa!  
  
Santa: *Appears* HO HO HO!  
  
Army people: *Start shooting at Santa*  
  
Santa: What are you people thinking?! *Flies away*  
  
Hiei: Wow I've cause an army to attack Santa...cool.  
  
Wanda: come on Hiei we've gotta stop this wish!  
  
Hiei: Fine just shut up. I wish Christmas would stop.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grants wish but can't*  
  
Wanda: Only Santa can do this!  
  
Hiei: Fine we'll just get all the kids from the world to send letters to Santa saying they don't want Christmas anymore.  
  
Cosmo: Do they want Christmas to stop?  
  
Hiei: You don't watch the news much do you? I wish I had a motorcycle that could ride on any surface.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grants wish*  
  
Easter Bunny: *Appears* Hey we want Christmas to stop! With Santa doing Christmas everyday we can't do our holidays!  
  
April Fools: Yeah what's up with that?  
  
Hiei: Well I was going to ask Santa to stop Christmas.  
  
Easter Bunny: Oh...  
  
New Years: Ga-ga-goo.  
  
Cupid: Yeah! I make kids fall in love!  
  
Hiei: That's just plain stupid.  
  
Cupid: Point taken.  
  
Holidays go away  
  
Hiei: Well that was most disturbing. *Rides away on motorcycle*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Follows*  
  
Montana  
  
Hiei: *Sees a girl* Hey write a letter to Santa saying to stop Christmas!  
  
Girl: Okay! Did you know your stepping on manure?  
  
Hiei: *Smells air and gags* Yes...*Runs away*  
  
North Pole  
  
Hiei: Finally we're here!  
  
Santa: Okay so little Timmy wants...ugh forget it! He' just one boy out of a 11 million kids!  
  
Hiei: Hey Fatsa just stop Christmas!  
  
Cosmo: So...cold...  
  
Santa: I can't. Only if kids want it to end.  
  
Mom & Dad: *Appear*  
  
Hiei: What are you two doing here?  
  
Mom: We don't know?  
  
Hiei: *A random chicken hits him on the head and an egg falls out*  
  
Mom: Egg noggin!  
  
Dad: Mine!  
  
Mom & Dad: *Leave*  
  
Wanda: How are we going to make all the kids do letters?  
  
Kid: You won't have to.  
  
Kids: *Start writing letters and throws it on Santa*  
  
Santa: OW! Paper cut! Well more then a hundred of these are we don't want Christmas everyday so that's good enough for me. *Makes beams appear and Christmas stops*  
  
Mrs. Santa: Your going to get presents every year Hiei for making that wish!  
  
Hiei: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Takes a bear plushie out* I love you teddy.  
  
Kids: O.O  
  
Hiei: What?! I wish we were back home!  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grants wish and are all back home*  
  
Hiei: *Still hugging teddy then falls asleep on bed*  
  
Wanda: Well it's been really weird today.  
  
Cosmo: What's weird?  
  
Wanda: *Hits Cosmo with a club*  
  
Cosmo: Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!  
  
END  
  
UAF2004: Well that took forever! Hope you like this chapter! I'll update tomorrow! *Yawn* It's 11:40 here right now so I'm going to bed. Ja ne and good night. ZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzz  
  
Hiei: *Eating sweet snow Hedi Dracona gave him* Where is my katana?! *Eats more sweet snow* If I don't find it soon I'll destroy the whole world! Oh and R&R. 


	6. Episode 5

UAF2004: Here's episode 5! I got 3 more reviews! Yay! Well here's the review responses!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
SailorKatoChan: O.O happy you like this fic! Hiei: *Cough crazy person cough* UAF2004: Be nice!  
  
anime12(): Glad this fic is the first you've R&R! Here's a nice chapter for your enjoyment! Hiei: Like anyone would enjoy this. UAF2004: Shut up Hiei -_-  
  
Son-Chrio: O.O I'm guessing your yami doesn't laugh much? Well me happy you think it funny!  
  
UAF2004: Well disclaimer!  
  
Random Voice: UltaAnimeFangurl2004 does not own YYH nor FOP.  
  
UAF2004: Who are you?  
  
Random Voice: Umm I'm your conscious. 'She'll never believe me'  
  
UAF2004: *Thinks for a moment* Conscious am I dead?  
  
Random Voice: *Anime fall* God you're an idiot.  
  
Hiei: Finally someone agrees.  
  
UAF2004: Thank you! Here's a new fic for you people!  
  
Hiei: -_-  
  
Random Voice: I'm getting out of here. *Tries to walk away but UAF2004 holds him*  
  
UAF2004: Oh no I'm using you for something very important.  
  
Random Voice: *Cries* Mommy...  
  
Hiei's Room ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Hiei: *Grumbles* Stupid, idiotic buffoon...  
  
Wanda: *Appears* Is something wrong Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn I'm sick of Kuwabaka coming over everyday.  
  
Cosmo: *Appears* Why don't you just tell your parents that you don't need a babysitter anymore!  
  
Hiei: For once you have thought of something useful.  
  
Cosmo: What? What were we talking about again?  
  
Hiei: I spoke to soon. -_- well gotta tell those idiots now. *Walks out of room*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Turn into fish again*  
  
Living Room ######################################  
  
Dad: Hey Hiei Kuwabara's going to baby-sit you tonight!  
  
Hiei: Can't I just watch myself tonight?  
  
Mom: Well it would be alright I guess. But you must behave properly.  
  
Hiei: What kind of things would you think I would do?  
  
Dad: Destroy the house, burn your bed and make prank phone calls.  
  
Mom: Kill the toaster, beat up the TV and sent rude emails.  
  
Hiei: -_- fine I'll behave. *Crosses fingers from behind*  
  
Kuwabara: *Comes in* Hello it's me the great Kuzama Kuwabara here to baby- sit the little shrimp!  
  
Dad: Kuwabara we won't be needing your services tonight. Hiei's going to stay by himself tonight.  
  
Kuwabara: 'No now I can't watch paper view. I'll just keep and eye out for him.' Okay I'll just go to somebody else who need my care! *Walks out but then hides in a bush in front of the house*  
  
Mom & Dad: *Go to car and leave*  
  
Hiei: *Evil smile* You know what this means...  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: Pain and torment!  
  
Hiei: I wish the phone was in my hand.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grants wish*  
  
Hiei: Hello how much do you weigh? 100 pounds? I guess it'll be easy for you to cause an earthquake but it'll be hard for you to since you can't walk with all your fat. *Hangs up on phone*  
  
Kuwabaka: That little shrimp is making prank phone calls! Better call his parents. *Dials number and then takes picture of Hiei with phone*  
  
Dad: *Answers* Hello? Kuwabara? Hiei's making prank phone calls? We'll be on our way! *Hangs up*  
  
Kuwabara: Wonder when they'll get here. *Sees car parked a few seconds later* They must be using cheetah powered engines! *Runs over to them* You evil fiends! How could you do that to an innocent cat?!  
  
Mom & Dad: *Appear*  
  
Mom: Kuwabara that's not us that's the Smiths.  
  
Smiths: O.O *Runs inside*  
  
Kuwabara: *Turn to them embarrassed* O.O *Runs over to them* Hiei is making prank phone calls! I have proof! *Hands photo*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Makes a wish*  
  
Dad: *Sees picture* Hey look that's me getting chased by a shark in the ocean.  
  
Mom: Remember I told you not to swim too far in the Pacific Ocean?  
  
Dad: *Ignores* Well let's just take a quick peek at Hiei. *Walks over to door and opens*  
  
Mom: Awww Hiei's just doing hi homework.  
  
Hiei: 9 / 8,888,888 = 1.0125001 * 10 -60.  
  
Dad: I don't see anything wrong come on honey let's go back.  
  
Mom & Dad: *Walk to car and leave*  
  
Kuwabara: But...but...but... *Looks confused then walks outside*  
  
Hiei: I wish I had a laptop.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grants wish*  
  
Hiei:  
  
Dear Marcy from school,  
  
You remember you have a crush on me at school? Yep this is Hiei. Well I want to tell you that...YOU SUCK! STAY AWAY FROM ME...EVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR ZIT COVORED FACE EVER AGAIN!  
  
Kuwabara: Now he's making mean e-mails! Must call his parents! *Dials number to parents*  
  
Mom: What is it Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Hiei is sending rude e-mails!  
  
Dad: We'll be on our way!  
  
Kuwabara: *Sees them standing still* There you are! Hey how did you get here so fast?  
  
Mom: Kuwabara those are trees and we're standing right here behind you.  
  
Kuwabara: O.O  
  
Dad: Now Hiei is sending rude e-mails?  
  
Kuwabara: Oh yeah I almost forgot! Uhh what was it again? *Looks stupid as usual*  
  
Mom & Dad: *Enter house* Hiei is just practicing his sword techniques.  
  
Hiei: *Chopping up wood* Hi! Ya! *Chops more wood*  
  
Dad: Kuwabara I don't think we need your services anymore.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm...?  
  
Hiei: Fired!  
  
Kuwabara: No you can't fire me! Look me can play game! Head, shoulders, knees and toes knees and toes! Hea-  
  
Hiei: *Goes up to parents* Hn see I can handle myself. OW! What is this?  
  
Mom: Oh no Hiei you must have cut yourself with that sword. Until you can handle that sword Hiei you might as well have a baby-sitter.  
  
Kuwabara: *Appears* Let me teach Hiei how to be careful with swords! *Takes out his spirit sword*  
  
Dad: Great idea! Kuwabara we'll let you handle things from here.  
  
Mom & Dad: *Leaves*  
  
Kuwabara: LEAVE SHRIMP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!  
  
Hiei: *Grumbles then walks up to his room*  
  
Kuwabara: I'm late for my kitty show! *Sits on chair and watches TV*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
UAF2004: Well that was fun! But me need to stop using computer now and go to bed. Ja ne and R&R! But first... *Uses weird voice guy as piñata*  
  
Random Voice: Save me!  
  
UAF2004: Also sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter then usual. 


	7. Episode 6

UAF2004: Here's episode 6 for you people! I got 41 reviews according to my stats...cool! And only 6 chapters! Well review responses!  
  
Review Responses  
  
white wolf demon: Yeah that cool! But instead of an alien boy liking Vicky it's *shudder* a girl alien liking Kuwabara. But if I do that I'll make that alien girl almost as ugly as Kuwabara. That would be fun wouldn't it?  
  
Chibi Trey: O.O he did? Better go check on that. Thanxs! Glad you think it's funny!  
  
Inuyasha-fan333: O.O Yukina be quiet and let her kill that small brain! Don't give me that look! Here look at this! *Takes mirror out in front of herself*  
  
feudalfairyfan4ever: Okayz I update! Me thankies for review! Update your story too! You can call me these names. Just pick one: UltaAnimeFangurl2004, UAF2004 or Jessica. Come on update your already!  
  
Mrs Hiei Jaganshi: You thought I was dead? Lol I just got banned for a period of time. Be sure to check out my other stories also! Thanxs for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own FOP nor YYH...duh!  
  
UAF2004: Also this chapter won't exactly follow the episode that much. Me forget some stuff in this chapter. Now read!  
  
Hiei's Virtual game thingy  
  
Hiei: 'Gotta be on the look out.' Bone attack! *Bends down like in the Matrix and dodges the bones*  
  
Cosmo: Ahh! *Get's hit with the bones* I'm Swiss Cheese Cosmo! *Disappears*  
  
Wanda: Oh no it's the attack of the ninja...puppies!  
  
Ninja Puppies: *Appears*  
  
Hiei: Puppies? Helmets off! Wait first...*Chops up puppies with sword* Now...*Takes helmet off*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Takes helmet's off*  
  
Wanda: What's wrong Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Why are their puppies...HERE EVERY TIME YOU MAKE A GAME?! I wish for a game, challenging and you can't wish yourself out of. Also, NO PUPPIES! Now I will go to the kitchen for my 10 minute sweet snow break. *Leaves room and goes downstairs*  
  
Cosmo: You wish it!  
  
Wanda: We grant it!  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grants wish then hears somebody knocking*  
  
Kurama: Hiei are you in there? Hiei?  
  
Yuseke: Let me take care of it. *Punches door down*  
  
Kurama: Was that really necessary?  
  
Yuseke: No...  
  
Kurama: -_- Hiei is probably at his sweet snow break.  
  
Yuseke: No wonder there was a mess in the kitchen. *Sees helmets* Cool virtual game helmets! I just hope this game doesn't have any bunnies.  
  
Kurama: Yuseke we should get ou- *Stops because Yuseke grabs him and puts the helmet on Kurama*  
  
Yuseke: *Puts on helmets*  
  
Yuseke & Kurama: *Disappears*  
  
Hiei: *Walks back in looking all messy* *Burp*  
  
Wanda: Hiei Yuseke and Kurama put on the helmets and disappeared into the game you wished for!  
  
Hiei: And I care how?  
  
Cosmo: They'll stay in there forever!  
  
Hiei: So?  
  
Wanda: Come on Hiei you have to help them!  
  
Hiei: If it'll make you be quiet fine then I'll just pass the game with them.  
  
*Lights start to go on and then off*  
  
Kuwabara: *From downstairs* This robotic kitty is the coolest! You're my best friend!  
  
Hiei: You better keep the electricity running. *Puts on helmet and disappears*  
  
Wanda: We have to keep the electricity running! *Turns into a mouse*  
  
Cosmo: Hey look a mouse! I wanna be a mouse! *Turns into a mouse and follows Wanda*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Walk up to the robot cat's wires and unplugs them*  
  
Kuwabara: NNNNNOOOOOOO!!! HE WAS TOO YOUNG TO DIE! *Cries*  
  
W/ Hiei, Yuseke and Kurama  
  
Hiei: *Appears*  
  
Yuseke: Wondering when you would get here. This game rocks!  
  
Kurama: This house looks like it's for a grandma.  
  
Hiei: *Looks around* Oh no this is my Aunt Hug's house.  
  
Yuseke: Aunt Hug?  
  
Aunt Hug: Give your aunt a hug! *Chases Hiei, Yuseke and Kurama*  
  
Hiei: *Sees a Cosmo coin* Hey this might be a thing to help me! *Grabs Cosmo coin*  
  
Cosmo: Hey Hiei! Wanna make a wish?  
  
Hiei: I wish Aunt Hugs was trapped in an electric small cage!  
  
Cosmo: *Grants wish*  
  
Aunt Hugs: *Gets trapped in a cage which was too small for her so she got electrocuted*  
  
Kurama: Hiei you did it. Now is the game over?  
  
Yuseke: No we're still here so we're probably going to go to the next level.  
  
Hiei: How do you know this?  
  
Yuseke: Thank the arcade games.  
  
Hiei, Yuseke and Kurama: *Disappears and ends up in another room full of janitors on the floor*  
  
Yuseke: If we fall in there we'll end up as janitors forever.  
  
Hiei: *Whistles and pushes Yuseke down*  
  
Yuseke: *Appears* Now I only got 2 lives!  
  
Hiei: *Pushes Yuseke down again* No you have 1 left.  
  
Yuseke: *Appears* Why you little runt! *Tries to throw Hiei down but Kurama tickles him then Hiei fell down the janitors hall thing still when Yuseke let him go*  
  
Hiei: *Appears* You will die kitsune!  
  
?: Why it seems like I have some new guest. Why don't you all come down...TO PRESCHOOL!  
  
Yuseke: That's our preschool teacher Mr. Bob! Something always felt wrong with the name Bob.  
  
Hiei: *Sees a Wanda coin beside him* This is going to be easy.  
  
Kurama: Hi Mr. Bob! It's me Kurama your top student remember?  
  
Mr. Bob: Yes Kurama you were my top student until you grew a year older! *Kills Kurama twice*  
  
Kurama: *Appears* I got 1 life left!  
  
Hiei: I'm board now. *Grabs Wanda coin*  
  
Wanda: What's your wish?  
  
Hiei: I wish Mr. Bob was in the janitors hall.  
  
Wanda: *Grants wish*  
  
Mr. Bob: *Walking over to Kurama but then slips on a banana peel and falls down in the janitors hall*  
  
Yuseke: Hey I barely did anything! *Pushes Hiei down in the janitors hall* I feel better now.  
  
Hiei: Why you...  
  
Hiei, Yuseke and Kurama: *Disappears and then appears in Hiei's living room*  
  
Hiei: Hn the game is over.  
  
Yuseke: No we still have our helmets on!  
  
Kurama: I only got 1 life left...  
  
W/ Cosmo & Wanda  
  
Kuwabara: *Still crying* Bye bye my love. I will make your grave now. *Walks into the garden*  
  
Wanda: He does know that the cat was just a robot right?  
  
Cosmo: I'll miss Mr. Cat! *Cries*  
  
Wanda: -_- I'm surrounded by idiots...  
  
W/ Hiei, Yuseke and Kurama  
  
Hiei: Hn quit your whining fox we have to pass this level.  
  
Yuseke: Why are you taking this so seriously? It's not like if we lose all our lives we'll disappear forever.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: *Whispers* Don't you think Hiei is acting a bit weird?  
  
Yuseke: I don't see anything different.  
  
Kurama: Yeah your right.  
  
Hiei: Don't you think I can hear you two?  
  
Kuwabara: Hello little people. I the great Kuzama Kuwabara will beat you up! *Chases Hiei, Yuseke and Kurama around punching the ground* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Hiei: *Jumps to the side, lands on a sofa and now Kuwabara is chasing Yuseke and Kurama* Well at least I won't go away.  
  
Sofa: *Turns into a sofa dog* RUFF RUFF RUFF! *Throws Hiei to Yuseke and Kurama pushing Yuseke and Kurama off and him losing his last life*  
  
Kurama: Wow Hiei gave up his last life for us.  
  
Yuseke: As if. He just got attacked by that sofa rug and bumped into us.  
  
Kurama: Yeah I guess your right.  
  
Hiei: *Appears* I'm back?  
  
Yuseke: Saving us must have given you an extra life.  
  
Hiei: *Sees a Wanda coin and grabs it*  
  
Wanda: What's your wish this time?  
  
Hiei: I wish me, Yuseke and Kurama were out of here!  
  
Wanda: *Grants wish before Kuwabara punched them*  
  
W/ Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: We are all here to announce my pet cat has gone up to heaven, pushing daisies and has gone away.  
  
Cosmo: *Cries* Come back to us!  
  
Kuwabara: You would make an excellent good bye present! *Throws Cosmo in the dirt with Mr. Cat and buries them both*  
  
Hiei, Yuseke and Kurama: *Appear*  
  
Kurama: My mother said I had to be home by 5. Later. *Leaves*  
  
Yuseke: Yeah gotta go too. *Leaves*  
  
Wanda: Well that was weird.  
  
Hiei: Why is there a big hill in my backyard?  
  
Wanda: Don't you think we forgot something?  
  
Hiei: *Thinks* No. Now I gotta get my sweet snow. *Leaves*  
  
Wanda: *Follows*  
  
Cosmo: Hello? Mr. Cat your as hard as a robot! OW! Pointy..claws...OW!  
  
END  
  
UAF2004: Well that took awhile. Please R&R! I hope I can get about 50 reviews down to the end of the week. Ja ne! 


	8. Episode 7

UAF2004: Wow now I have 53 reviews! Awesome! Sorry for the wait. Stupid writers block. Well Review Responses!  
  
Review Responses  
  
Anime Creature: Everyone: *Eating sweet snow*  
  
Hiei(): Not in this story your not. You're a ten year-old kid. Look! *Shows adult Hiei chibi Hiei* Don't know if to take this as a flame or not. Hiei: I agree with this reviewer. UAF2004: Shut up! Well I'm taking this as a flame and now I got 2 flamers for this story...out of 51 people who actually like this story! So ha!  
  
BlueEyedDemon90: Your welcome! Glad you like!  
  
Inuyasha-fan333: O.O are you okay? Kuwabaka you better let go of her or I'll type even more things about you! Also hurt you very badly...  
  
ukera15: I spelled Yuseke wrong? Lol well that's the way I spell it and I'm use to that so please ignore it. Thankies for reviews!  
  
Soccorgirl90: Okay me updating now!  
  
BLUeY-iShTaR: I think it's funny if Hiei ever does that. Well I'm updating! Also did I spell your pen name right?  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN FOP OR YYH!!!  
  
READ HERE FIRST PEOPLE! READ HERE! READ HERE! READ HERE! READ HERE! READ HERE!  
  
UAF2004: Well here's new episode! Also I made this fic to make FF.net readers get into watching Fairly OddParents! Just because your older doesn't mean you have to stop watching cartoons right? Well here's the new episode/chapter! I'm sorry if you hate me for making Koenma act like this. Also This chapter WILL be dull and I'm sure of that.  
  
Street ++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hiei: I win again at Hiei ball. *Holds up a black ball with small pointy spikes*  
  
Kurama: Now I got cuts again.  
  
Yuseke: At least you didn't get hit in the face!  
  
Hiei: *Throws ball again but then it goes into a fence with a so nice house it looks creepy...house* Oh great now my ball is stuck in there.  
  
Yuseke: Yes finally!  
  
Hiei: Hn I'm getting it back. *Walks away*  
  
Kurama & Yuseke: *Runs away while Hiei goes and gets the ball*  
  
Dr. Koenma's Front Yard ++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hiei: *Looks around for the ball and finds it*  
  
Koenma: *Grabs ball* Why hello ugly little boy. Is this your ball on my lawn and your ugliness on my lawn?  
  
Hiei: Hn I'm not ugly and give me by ball back you witch.  
  
Koenma: Your not so nice either. Only cute and nice little boys get toys like these. I'll save it for a good and cute little boy. *Walks away*  
  
Hiei: I hate you...*Walks away*  
  
Back to Street +++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hiei: *Sitting on sidewalk*  
  
Wanda: Hey Hiei where's your ball of death?  
  
Hiei: Stupid Doctor Botan took it.  
  
Cosmo: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Hiei: What are you yelling about?  
  
Cosmo: ...I'm Cosmo and she's Wanda! *Points at the ground*  
  
Wanda: Why don't you just wish for another ball?  
  
Hiei: It's not that. She won't give it for a reason, because I'm not cute.  
  
Random Voice: Duh you've been ugly for who knows how long.  
  
Hiei: Who are you?  
  
Random Voice: I um...bye bye! *Disappears*  
  
Cosmo: Well that was weird.  
  
Wanda: It was.  
  
Cosmo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Look spiky head! *Points at Hiei*  
  
Wanda: -_-  
  
Hiei: I wish everyone in the world exactly like me. 'Why did I just say that? I'm getting an idiots brain I think.'  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grants wish*  
  
*Poof*  
  
Everything in the world looked the same but for some reason they seemed...cute. Everyone in the world looked exactly like Hiei but different height.  
  
Wanda: *Looks like Hiei* Well this seems weird.  
  
Cosmo: Why does my head feel heavy?  
  
Hiei: Well now I can get my ball with no wrong reason. *Walks to Koenma's Front Yard*  
  
Wanda: Hiei? Hiei? Where's Hiei?  
  
Cosmo: Look there's Hiei! *Points at a look alike of Hiei*  
  
Look Alike of Hiei: I'm not Hiei I'm Chad.  
  
Cosmo: Now are you Hiei?  
  
Chad: *Leaves*  
  
W/ Hiei ++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Koenma: Hello again ugly little boy.  
  
Hiei: Can I have my ball since I'm ugly?  
  
Koenma: Nope your just not ugly enough. Only the ugliest people get a ball as ugly as this.  
  
Hiei: What?! But everyone looks the same!  
  
Koenma: That's where your wrong. Only really ugly people get a ball like this.  
  
Hiei: *Grumbles and walks away* Wanda? Idiot? Where are you guys? Hey I got an idea. *Get's a cute doggy suit and puts it on* Um look I'm a cute puppy.  
  
Random Person: Hey look at the cute puppy! Let's go and turn him ugly!  
  
People: Yeah! *Walks over to puppy Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Wanda! Idiot! I'm Hiei!  
  
Wanda: Look that cute puppy said he's Hiei!  
  
Cosmo: I like puppies! Let's go to him.! *Flies to Hiei and Wanda follows*  
  
Hiei: Where were you guys?  
  
Wanda: Sorry Hiei now what's your wish?  
  
Hiei: I wish everything was back to normal.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grants wish*  
  
*The world looks the same old boring self*  
  
Hiei: Finally. Let's go home.  
  
Wanda: Don't you want to get your ball Hiei?  
  
Cosmo: Hey look Hiei! *Points at normal looking person*  
  
Hiei: Hn I want some sweet snow. *Walks away*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Follows*  
  
W/ Koenma ++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Koenma: OW! This ball is very painful and it hurts!  
  
Orge: Then why did you get it?!  
  
Koenma: Because it looked cool. Well I'm getting rid of it. *Throws it and it hits through Hiei's kitchen window*  
  
Hiei: *Eating sweet snow* I got my ball back? O.O  
  
END  
  
UAF2004: told you it was going to be dull and boring. Well please R&R anywayz! 


	9. Episode 8

UAF2004: Wow now I have 68 reviews! Thankies reviewers! Well Review Responses, Disclaimer, a short note then Episode!  
  
Review Responses  
  
Anime Creature: COOKIES! GIME GIME GIME! Well glad you liked!  
  
Inuyasha-fan333: What'd you tell Hiei? Die Kuwabaka! DIE!  
  
Anime-fangirl1: O.O are you okay? PFD I'll write a fanfiction of anything you want if you don't kill Anime-fangirl1! As long as it's not Yoai, Yuri or and of the same gender pairing! Are you okay Anime-fangirl1? O.O  
  
BlUeY-iShItAr: Feel bad for ya. My only chores are dusting and washing dishes. I'm lucky ne? Well here's a chapter!  
  
AlexaAngel16: Hehe glad you like!  
  
katsumi: Glad you think it's funny! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
feudalfairyfan4ever: Hello again! I don't really think this story is better then the show but I think it's good! You and Hiei can share the ball together! That would be fun wouldn't it? *Evil look in eyes*  
  
Satio: Your teacher got mad didn't she? You're the 43rd person who've said that they want to have Hiei's ball. Lol well glad you think it's funny!  
  
Chibi Trey: I did? Oops. Well I'll go and fix that...eventually. I don't think Hiei is cute. I just think he's okay. Well thanxs for reviewing!  
  
PatrioticPuppy: You really like it? Thanxs for reviewing this and my other fics too!  
  
Aohiki: I don't think he's scary. I think he's funny! Actually practically everything I think is funny. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look your reviewing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimer: I_do_not_own_YYH_or_FOP...  
  
READ READ READ READ READ READ READ!  
  
UAF2004: Well my goal for now is 100! Sorry for the wait but here it is! Didn't know I would ever get this much reviews for this story. ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter! Hiei will be definitely be ooc!  
  
Hiei: Why do you write these things that will never happen?  
  
UAF2004: Ummm because...well here's the new episode!  
  
Hiei: -_-  
  
UAF2004: Also I think this chapter is going to be kinda boring. I'm leaving out Yuseke and Kurama. Anywayz, READ NOW!  
  
Episode 8  
  
Hiei's School [=][=][=][=][=]  
  
Kurama: and that's how the Alamo went. The end.  
  
Crocker: Do you know the letter Alamo starts with?  
  
Kurama: Um A?  
  
Crocker: Do you know the letter A after 5 more letters?  
  
Kurama: The letter after 5 time is F.  
  
Crocker: Which is your grade for this show and tell project! *Hands Kurama a letter with an F on it*  
  
Kurama: *Glares and walks back to his desk*  
  
Crocker: Now what's your useless show and tell today Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn. *Walks in front of class* Today I will be showing my fire sword. *Takes out a sword which has fire around it*  
  
Crocker: The letter that stands for fire! *Hands Hiei a paper with an F on it*  
  
A ninja person thingy: I will obtain that sword! *Grabs Hiei's sword and runs away with it*  
  
Hiei: *Walks back to his desk ignoring the ninja*  
  
Crocker: This is not ordinary. A normal boy can not get a flaming sword and not get burned. Hiei must have, FAIRY GODPARENTS!  
  
Hiei: Um hello I'm right here and I can hear you, you know?  
  
Crocker: Well then I would like for you to bring your parents over after school.  
  
Hiei: Hn whatever. *Leaves*  
  
Hiei's Room [=][=][=][=][=]  
  
Hiei: I think Crocker knows about you guys.  
  
Wanda: It's not like he can prove it right?  
  
Cosmo: Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! I know an idea!  
  
Hiei: What is it idiot?  
  
Cosmo: What's what?  
  
Hiei: -_- You 2 will have to go with me as my parents I guess. I wish you were both human.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Turn human*  
  
Wanda: Well this feels different.  
  
Cosmo: *Falls on the ground and lands on crown* Weeeee!  
  
Hiei: Idiot you have to say ow when you get hurt.  
  
Cosmo: Ow we!  
  
Wanda: Well let's get going now!  
  
All: *Walk to car*  
  
In car [=][=][=][=][=]  
  
Wanda: Wow driving is fun!  
  
Hiei: Hn the only fact that I like is that your hurting other people.  
  
Cosmo: Wow look at all the people! Their like your fans! Ow we! Someone threw a shoe at me!  
  
Hiei: -_- okay we're at the school. Park somewhere.  
  
Wanda: Hm principal, teachers, mystical creatures with fairy wings for example a fairy.  
  
Cosmo: Yeah park there!  
  
Hiei: No don't park there! *Turns steering wheel which parks in the teachers spot*  
  
Crocker: *From inside* Drat.  
  
All: *Walk inside classroom*  
  
Crocker: Hello I'm Mr. Crocker Hiei's teacher. *Takes hand out*  
  
Wanda: *Karate chops it* Hiya!  
  
Cosmo: Wow I didn't know Mr. Crocker's hand could turn red. Ooo now it's purple!  
  
Crocker: Anyway where were we? Ah yes please take a seat in this elec- I mean comferble chair.  
  
Cosmo: Certainly. May I offer you a wild, mad and angry chicken? *Puts chicken in Crocker's arms*  
  
Crocker: Ahh! *Sits on chair which makes him get electrocuted*  
  
Cosmo: Wow fried chicken! *Eats chicken wing*  
  
Crocker: I'll be back after I'm done bandaging myself. *Leaves*  
  
Hiei: You guys stink. You both have to act more human.  
  
Wanda: Well okay we'll try.  
  
Cosmo: La la loo loo la la!  
  
Wanda: -_- Well at least I'll act more human.  
  
Crocker: *Appears* Hello you parents must be very thirsty. Would you like some coffee? What would you like on it? Cream? Sugar? Fairy powder?  
  
Wanda: What was that last one?  
  
Crocker: Sugar? *Shows tray*  
  
Hiei: *Whispers* Get the cups.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grab cups and drinks*  
  
Cosmo: Wow! Thiscoffeestuffisgreat! Whataretheymadeoutof?! Wherearetheyfrom?!  
  
Crocker: Paris.  
  
Wanda: Weshouldgothereandgetmorecoffee! Moreandmore- *looks at stomach* why does my stomach feel funny?  
  
Crocker: You need to use the bathroom? Come on I'll show you where it is. *Walks out*  
  
Hiei, Cosmo & Wanda: *Follow*  
  
Hiei: *Whispers* Watch out for one of his tricks.  
  
Crocker: Did you say something Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Crocker: Ahh here it is.  
  
Wanda: Girls, boys, magic people.  
  
Principal Botan: Well hello there. Who might you be?  
  
Hiei: Hn their my parents.  
  
P. Botan: Well I planned on using the bathroom. Why don't we go in Mrs. Jaganshi?  
  
Wanda: Principals first!  
  
P. Botan & Wanda: *Walk inside*  
  
*Weird and loud sounds could be heard*  
  
Crocker: Proof! I found proof! *Runs inside taking pictures*  
  
Wanda: That's how you use a toilet?  
  
P. Botan: Crocker! Get me down now!  
  
Crocker: Crud.  
  
Classroom [=][=][=][=][=]  
  
P. Botan: You two will get detention! You Hiei for playing with fire in school and you for trapping me in a cocoon made out of sharp objects! Now stay in here for at least 3 hours! *Walks outside*  
  
Crocker: You will pay Hiei. They can't keep me in here forever!  
  
P. Botan: *Falls down in a trap floor* Crocker!  
  
Hiei. Hn yeah, right.  
  
END  
  
UAF2004: I hope you like! Sorry for the wait! I was on a writers block. Well review! I accept anonymous reviews! 


	10. Episode 9

UAF2004: Yay I'm updating! Wednesday morning Spring Break! Wellz as usualz Review Responses, Disclaimer, a short note from me and then chapter!  
  
Review Responses  
  
feudalfairyfan4ever: Yay you go girl! Man how many people want Hiei's ball? Might as wellz make more of those. ^________________^ When are you going to update your story girl? Oh well thanxs for reviewing!  
  
Soccergirl90: You like to review don't you? Well glad you like! Can I have a piece of that cookie? Like ¾ of it! ^_____________________^  
  
Anime-fangirl1: Yep PFD is such a nice person. Also extremely dangerous. Happyz youz likez!  
  
netai123: Glad you like! Wow the reviews are coming in fast. You're the 72nd reviewer! Thanxs for reviewing! ^______________________^  
  
Inuyasha-fan333: Ooo! Torture is by hitting/throwing it with random objects!  
  
firedemon&fox'sgirl: No I liked you review. There are a lot of Hiei fans reading this so I'm not surprised. Thanxs for reviewing! ^_______________________^  
  
Maya: Glad you like! Thanxs for reviewing! I get that reply a lot. ^___________________^  
  
Yutsuko Yamiwa: Isn't the powers of fairies great? I wish I had one! ^___________________^ Well thanxs for reviewing!  
  
Hieisgirl-90: ^__________________^ Thanxs for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you got that?!  
  
UAF2004: Sry for the wait! Well I hope you like this new episode/chapter! OMG! I have 82 reviews now! ^_____________________^ Well read on! I've been putting a lot of ^_____________________^ around now haven't I? ^_____________________^  
  
Hiei's House [=][=][=][=][=]  
  
Dad: Let's all smile! Smiles make the world go round!  
  
Mom: Chest...hurting can't...breath.  
  
Hiei: *Dusting* Man I could be causing havoc and I'm stuck here doing my stupid chores.  
  
Wanda: Why not just wish all your chores done?  
  
Cosmo: Or you could use the more cooler way! Melt everything with fire vision!  
  
Hiei: Wanda's way is faster but the Idiot's way is more dangerous. I wish I had fire vision!  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grant wish*  
  
Hiei: *Melts Cosmo's crown*  
  
Cosmo: That's not even funny!  
  
Hiei: *Melts Wanda's crown*  
  
Cosmo: Now it's cool!  
  
Hiei: *Melts everything with dust on it* Dusting done. *Melts dishes* Dishes washed. *Melts laundry* Laundry cleaned. *Melts Dad's trophy* Dad's trophy dusted. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Wanda: You do know that Hiei has turned into a power mad freak?  
  
Cosmo: But he rocks! Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! Melt Wanda next!  
  
Wanda: -_- Idiot...  
  
Dad: Why does it feel like something is wrong with my trophy?! *Runs inside trophy room*  
  
Hiei: There I'm done with my chores can I go now?  
  
Dad: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Deep sigh* NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Deep sigh* NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Look what you did!  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Dad: You melted my trophy! How did you do that?!  
  
Hiei: Fire vision  
  
Dad: And how did you get fire vision?!  
  
Hiei: ...The mailman gave it to me.  
  
Dad: You are grounded for melting my trophy! Now go to your room! *Cries*  
  
Hiei: Hn baby. *Walks upstairs in room*  
  
Wanda: Wow your dad was pretty mad.  
  
Hiei: I have to go back in time and stop myself from melting the idiotic trophy.  
  
Cosmo: Or you could go back in time and stop your dad from winning!  
  
Hiei: I feel like that. I wish I had a time machine!  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Grant wish*  
  
*A grandfather clock with a portal inside it appeared*  
  
Wanda: Well all we have to do now is think of the time and place of where you want to be in the portal and that's it!\  
  
Hiei: Hn. *Walks inside and thinks of time and place then disappears*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Float inside and disappears*  
  
Everyone: *Appears and steps out of time portal*  
  
Hiei: We're in the 1970's now.  
  
Wanda: Yes the groovy 1970's is what you should say now!  
  
Cosmo: *Liked ride* LET'S GO AGAIN! LET'S GO AGAIN!  
  
Hiei: Where is Dad anyway?  
  
Smaller Dad: *Run past Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *Chases*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Turn into dogs and follow Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Dad get over here!  
  
S. Dad: *Stops and turn to Hiei* Well that's my nickname. My real name is-  
  
*Loud airplane passes by*  
  
S. Dad: But I'm called Dad around here!  
  
Hiei: Why are you running?  
  
S. Dad: Well I'm going to win the annual Race and winning that groovy chick's heart over there. *Points at Mom*  
  
Mom: *Jump roping* Chest...on...fire...can't...breath.  
  
Hiei: Mom as a kid?  
  
S. Dad: Yeah well see ya around! I have to exercise some more!  
  
Hiei: Wait! I can help you train.  
  
S. Dad: How?  
  
Hiei: I'm a fast runner and I can train you.  
  
S. Dad: Okay! What do we do first trainer?  
  
Hiei: Well...  
  
*At Pizza and Ice Cream parlor*  
  
Hiei: *Eating sweet snow* Eat! AS if your life depended on it! Which it does. *Points katana beside S. Dad's head*  
  
S. Dad: How will this help me?!  
  
Hiei: Just eat it okay!  
  
*After eating and inside a tent in S. Dad's backyard*  
  
S. Dad: *Looking all tired and whatever else*  
  
Hiei: 'Now to keep him from getting barely any sleep.' Now I'll say a scary story.  
  
S. Dad: ...*Still looking whatever*  
  
Hiei: In the future you get to have parties.  
  
S. Dad: Wow neat!  
  
Hiei: But your parents bring in...Barney.  
  
S. Dad: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!...  
  
*Morning*  
  
S. Dad: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Alarm Clock: *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*  
  
S. Dad: OMG! It's time for the race! *Runs out*  
  
Hiei: *Follows with Cosmo & Wanda but only he can see them*  
  
Cosmo: Wow look! A fairy! *Points at past Cosmo*  
  
Wanda: Look it's my past!  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Turn into birds and stand near their past selves*  
  
P. Cosmo: Wow your like us!  
  
Wanda: This will sure be one heck of a race!  
  
P. Wanda: All races are groovy! Judging is so weird.  
  
Cosmo: Where is that guy that said he would make a thing!  
  
P. Cosmo: Like I don't know! I always forget his name!  
  
Forgotten named kid: *Made a computer* I did it! I will call this...the Computer!  
  
Cosmo: Why don't you call it the Hiei?  
  
Forgotten named kid: Sure it works too!  
  
Starting guy person thingy: Okay racers get ready and...GO!  
  
Kids: *Run*  
  
S. Dad: *Falls down while running*  
  
Starting guy person thingy: For being last place you get to go to dictating school!  
  
S. Dad: What?!  
  
Hiei: Huh?  
  
Men: *Put S. Dad in a truck and drive away*  
  
Cosmo, Wanda, P. Cosmo and P. Wanda: *Appear*  
  
Hiei: Dad never said anything about that. Hn let's just get home. *Walks into time portal*  
  
Cosmo, Wanda, P. Cosmo and Wanda: *Follows Hiei*  
  
*In future*  
  
Hiei: Whoa this place seems different.  
  
Wanda: Not winning the race must have altered the future! I wonder what'll happen next.  
  
Cosmo: Ooo! I bet-*Disappears*  
  
Hiei: Dang now their gone.  
  
P. Wanda: Why don't we help you? Your our god child in the future anyway.  
  
?: Who goes there?!  
  
P. Cosmo & P. Wanda: *Disappears*  
  
Hiei: Kurama? Yusuke? What are you doing here?  
  
Kurama: *Smiling* What are you doing here?  
  
Hiei: What are you doing here?  
  
Yusuke: What are you doing here?  
  
Hiei: What are you doing here?  
  
Kurama & Yusuke: What are you dong here?  
  
Hiei: What are you doing here?  
  
Kurama & Yusuke: What are you doing here?  
  
Hiei: Hn I need to see Dad. He's my Dad!  
  
Kurama: We are all Dad's children.  
  
Yusuke: Now come here so we can see your papers.  
  
Hiei: *Runs*  
  
Kurama & Yusuke: *Chases*  
  
Hiei: *Runs into alleyway escaping Kurama and Yusuke* Now where is Dad? *Sees signs leading to a door saying DAD IS HERE! CLOSER...CLOSER...YOUR ON FIRE BABY!* Hn that was easy. *Goes inside door*  
  
Dad: Hello unknown child!  
  
Hiei: what are you doing here?  
  
Dad: Being the ruler of earth of course. I lost the love of my life and went to dictating school and took over the world!  
  
Hiei: You can't be ruler of the world.  
  
Dad: Rebellious. That was so 70's! Guards!  
  
Guards: *Appear and chase Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *Running* Past Cosmo! Past Wanda! Get over here!  
  
Both: *Appear*  
  
P. Wanda: What do you wish for?  
  
Hiei: I wish I was back in 1970 before me and Dad woke up!  
  
P. Cosmo & P. Wanda: *Grants wish*  
  
*At tent*  
  
S. Dad: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Hiei that is not in tent: *Grabs alarm clock and turns it off*  
  
P. Wanda: How are you going to look like your Dad?  
  
Hiei: Hn. *Puts on a nametag with Dad on it*  
  
P. Cosmo: Now your Dad!  
  
Hiei: *Runs to starting line in race*  
  
Starting guy person thingy: GO!  
  
Hiei: *Runs really fast to finish line*  
  
Starting guy person thingy: The winner is Dad!  
  
Hiei: *Takes trophy and hands to Mom* Will you take this trophy, be my wife and have a little boy with tall spiky hair?  
  
Mom: Sure!  
  
Hiei: Groovy! I'll be in the backyard and tell me how I won.  
  
Mom: Okay even though I couldn't see you but sure! *Walks away*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Appear*  
  
Hiei: Hn let's go home. *Walks into time portal*  
  
Cosmo & Wanda: *Follow*  
  
*Future*  
  
Hiei: Hn Dad what are you doing?  
  
Dad: Just using the Hiei to look for a new trophy.  
  
Hiei: Just to let you know I'm not sorry about melting your trophy and I enjoyed doing it.  
  
Dad: Well I guess it is a bit fun. Now run along before I beat you up.  
  
Hiei: *Walks up room*  
  
Mom: Internet come and get your breakfast!  
  
Hiei: Internet? O.o  
  
END  
  
UAF2004: I hope you enjoyed that! It took me forever to type this! Well review please! I'm still aiming for 100 reveiws! Well laterz! 


End file.
